bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Bomber
For the pink Bomber'MAN', see Pink Bomberman. Pretty Bomber is a recurring character and a former antagonist in the Bomberman series. She is also the only female member of the Fiendish Bombers. Like all other Bombermen, she has the ability to plant bombs. But, she also has many special abilities, one of which is the ability to transform into a large boss monster by "fusing" with Charaboms. She was originally one of the first main antagonists of the the series, but was later depicted as being one of White Bomberman's close friends (maybe, she decided to betray Bagular). She is sometimes referred to as "Ms. Flashy", "Cute Pink", and "Pretty Pink". She was designed by Dmitry Nizov. Story Pretty Bomber appeared in Super Bomberman 2 as the third boss, but in her boss machine she did not attempt to attack White Bomberman unless he broke the hearts her machine created. She was defeated. In Super Bomberman 3, she is the boss of Bubble Star, and is defeated again. She later returns to battle in the combined mecha at the end of the game. In [[Panic Bomber (Virtual Boy)|''Panic Bomber (Virtual Boy)]], Pretty Bomber is after the Golden Bomberman Statue, and attacks Bomberman after he has bested Count Dracu-Boom in battle and gained access to the artifact (however, in the ending, Bomberman and Pretty are together sitting on shore). She goes by the name Ms. Flashy in the game. She also appears in [[Super Bomberman - Panic Bomber W|''Super Bomberman - Panic Bomber W]] and interrupts one of the battles in Round 2 to challenge the player. In Neo Bomberman, Pretty Bomber is kidnapped by Bagura for unknown reasons, perhaps as a trick. After being rescued by White Bomberman and Black Bomberman, she flees. In Bomberman Fantasy Race, Pretty Bomber is one of the rival racers in the game. In Bomberman Tournament, Pretty Bomber is the second boss, causing water pollution from Pretty Base. She tries to stop Bomberman, but is again unsuccessful. In the Bomberman Land series, Pretty Bomber is depicted as being a childhood friend to Bomberman. She, along with Bomberman and the rest of the gang, is assigned with the goal of collecting 125 B-CARD pieces obtained through the adventures inside the Bomberman Land Theme Park. Personality In the past, Pretty Bomber is a calculated opponent who relies on her charm to confuse and trap foes. She appears as both a member of the Fiendish Bombers' schemes and as a rival to Bomberman in other ventures. Today, Pretty Bomber is a sweet and generous girl and a long-time friend of Bomberman. She is a strong and confident competitor. Powers *'Pretty Bomb' - Heart shaped bombs that hover about randomly, causing chaos. *'Spinning Heart' - During the mecha battle in Super Bomberman 3, Pretty Bomber uses this attack. Two spinning hearts shoot across screen in opposite horizontal directions, constantly exploding. *Pretty Bomber also retains the same general abilities that the other Fiendish Bombers have: Becoming a ball of light and fusing with Karaboms. Trivia *In Bomberman Land and related games, Pretty Bomber appears to be a regular Bomberman. *Until Saturn Bomberman Fight!!, Pretty Bomber was the only Fiendish Bomber available as a playable character. *Both Shiro and Kuro show a strong attraction to Pretty Bomber. *Strangely, after she is defeated in Super Bomberman 2, the victory music does not play. *Entering a correct password in Super Bomberman 3 will reveal that Pretty Bomber, without her helmet, looks like a human girl. *Unlike most Bomberman villains, Pretty Bomber looks almost nothing like a robot. *She is available as a player or as an AI in Bomberman Hardball *Pretty Bomber made a cameo in Bomberman Jetters (Anime). *Pretty Bomber is the only female of the Fiendish Bombers, like Lady Bomber, Artemis and Beauty Bomber are for their groups. *Pretty Bomber is the only Fiendish Bomber who wasn't created by Bagular. Instead, she'd only joined the team. (It is possible that she could be brainwashed by Bagular before, like Aurenita was brainwashed by Chaos Bomber. But, unlike Aurenita, Pretty didn't renamed herself) Gallery PrettyBomberAnime.png|Pretty Bomber as she appears in the Bomberman Jetters anime AgainstBoomerangMax.png|Pretty Bomber (bottom left) along with other Bomberman take over the fight against Boomerang Max Pretty.png|Pretty on the SB3 Password Screen Pretty Bomber.jpg|Wallpaper Pretty Bomber.png|Pretty as she appears in SB2 Pretty's Sun.png|Pretty's Sun from SB2 Pause BGB.png|Bomberman GB (2) Pause Screen Pretty Squid.png|Pretty Squid from Bomberman Tournament Boss Scene PB.png|Scene with the Boss Pretty Bomber BFR.png|Bomberman Fantasy Race Art Story 3 NB.png|Neo Bomberman Cutscene Story 11 NB.png|Continued Story 16.png|Continued Pretty Bomber SBPBW.png|SB Panic Bomber W Challenge Pretty Bomber 2.png|Defeat Ms. Flashy.png|Ms. Flashy's Appearance in Panic Bomber VB Ms. Flashy 2.png|Boss Fight Ms. Flashy 3.png|Defeat PBVB True End.png|Scene from the True Ending Pretty Bomber SB2.png|Super Bomberman 2 Art Pink 2.jpg|Bomberman Land Touch! 2 Art Pink.jpg Pink 4.jpg|Bomberman Land Wii Art Pink 3.jpg Pink 5.jpg Pretty_bomber_and_aqua_by_sailorbomber-d41jb7w.png|thumb|350px|Pretty Bomber and Aqua. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Multiplayer Category:Villains Category:Panic Bomber Series Category:Characters who were both heroes and villains Category:Heroes Category:Bomberman Land Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bomberman Tournament Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Super Bomberman 3 Category:Neo Bomberman Category:Bomberman Fantasy Race